


tell me i'm an angel

by batterycityradiotower



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Gerard Way, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, gerard just wants love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batterycityradiotower/pseuds/batterycityradiotower
Summary: gerard likes to be the center of attention during sex, though he might not show it.so, bert and frank hatch a plan to give him what he wants.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	tell me i'm an angel

"you know, he liked it when we took turns."

frank seems to consider that for a moment. "but i dunno if he'd wanna do it again. we just did that."

"true, that's why i was thinking..." he moves from the chair over to the couch where frank is sitting, as if they're talking about some top-secret plan. "once, after we had sex, gee kinda... admitted to me that he wanted something."

"like what?"

"getting fucked from both ends."

frank's eyes widen. "gee said that?"

"no shit. don't tell him that i told you, though," bert laughs.

frank thinks it over for a minute or two. "you think that's what he could be after? i mean he's seemed kinda... distant, when it comes to sex lately."

"totally," bert says, "he loves attention, whether or not he'll say that. if it's both of us, then twice the attention."

he taps his head, like he's telling frank to use his brain.

"alright... so, threesome?"

frank has to suppress a smile when bert grins at him. he melts at that cute, mischievous face just as much as gerard does. frank's just better at controlling himself around him.

"he'll be back in an hour or so," he mentions, scooting closer to frankie, "we've got plenty of time to get stuff ready."

he nuzzles along frank's neck, feeling him tremble.

"that's good."

it's just over an hour later when gerard's fumbling with the keys to unlock the door. when he comes in, he sees frank sprawled out on the couch, reading a book.

"hey, gee," he says fondly.

"hi," he calls back, setting down his bag and guitar by the door.

"c'mere. come sit, i missed you."

gerard was never one to pass up an opportunity to cuddle, especially with one of his boys. he slides off his jacket and tosses it onto a chair before hurrying over and snuggling up with frank on the couch.

"i wasn't gone really long," he says, though he loves any excuse for frank to hold him and play with his hair, like he's doing now.

"doesn't mean i can't miss you."

gee smiles, and a couple minutes later bert walks in the room. he walks past them nonchalantly at first, putting some dishes in the kitchen sink, then coming back as if he just noticed them.

"hey, gee. how'd practice go?"

"it went well, i think," gee says happily, "ray says i'm getting better and we'll keep practicing the last verse next time."

"that's good," bert says, joining the two of them on the couch by snuggling up to gee from the opposite side.

he takes a liking to it immediately, as they knew he would. bert holds him close and frankie presses a kiss to his cheek.

bert does the same, adding, "missed you, baby."

gee feels the blush already rising in his cheeks, shifting in his seat so that bert and frank have equal access to him.

"you too... a-and you," gee adds softly, looking at frank.

bert kisses just below his jaw, exhaling hot against his neck. frank squeezes his thigh, a small whimper escaping gerard when both his lovers start giving him soft kisses.

"ah, i... what's going on?"

bert hums, "what, we can't give you attention?"

"no, i mean... yes, i just-"

"love you so much, gee," frank whispers, making him tremble. he pushes one arm around frank, so he can hold him closer and run his fingers through his hair.

it feels so warm and comforting. bert's kissing him from one side, gently nibbling on his ear, and not-so-subtly pushing a hand up his shirt. from the other side, frank's nearly sitting in his lap and already started sucking a hickey onto his neck.

_"ah, frankie."_

"mmm..." he moans against gerard's skin, "i think we should move this to the bedroom. what d'you think, gee?"

gerard can't lie - he starts getting hard just from hearing that, and he can feel bert's already excited.

"if... if you want."

"i know _i_ want to," bert quips, "got room for both of us, sugar?"

gerard's heart jolts at the idea. he replies without even having to think about it. "yes."

frankie slides off of him, taking him by the wrist, "c'mon, babe. bert and i've got something special for you."

if gerard could blush any more, he's sure he just did. bert jumps up and follows as frankie's already leading him off to the bedroom, determined to get this night moving. gee didn't expect this, but hell if he'd turn down the offer.

frank stops to kiss him deeply one they're inside, his strong arms guiding gee into his touch. bert sneaks up from behind, playfully squeezing his boyfriend's ass and enjoying his surprised little squeak.

"pretty boy," he coos, tugging gerard's shirt up. bert seemed determined to get him out of his clothes from the get-go, whereas frank is taking his sweet time kissing him till he's dizzy. when he pulls back, his lips are wet and pink, and bert quickly pulls his shirt over his head.

"you trust us, gee?" he asks softly, pressing feather-light kisses to his neck and shoulders.

"o-of course," he stammers, a bit distracted by frank unbuckling his jeans for him.

"you gotta be honest," he says, starting to unzip gee's pants, "if anything doesn't feel right."

"i will, i promise."

"d'you think he's telling the truth?" bert teases.

"i'm sure he is. gerard's a good boy, he knows what to do... right, baby?"

gerard tries to ignore the tingles that went south when he heard frank call him a _"good boy"._

"right."

at that moment, frank pushes down gee's jeans and underwear to his ankles, leaving him exposed. his cheeks go red, his erection on full display. it's not like he hasn't been intimate with both of them before, so he doesn't know why he's nearly embarrassed by it.

"aw, don't be shy," bert coaxes, sliding his warm hands onto his hips.

frank smiles before tugging gee towards the bed. he kicks off his jeans and shoes before realizing he's the only one naked. until bert starts stripping, of course. gee helps frank out of his shirt, then starts working on his belt. he fumbles a few times trying to unbuckle it with trembling fingers, and frank holds his hands.

he brings each one up to his lips, pressing kisses to them. "wanna get on the bed, angel?"

as gee climbs into the bed, bert nearly tackles him into it, giggling hysterically.

"bert, be gentle."

"oh, i will... look at him, he's all excited."

gerard tries to cover himself with his hands, but bert only pushes them away. bert's fully hard, his thick cock resting against gee's thigh as he better positions himself to kiss him.

bert brings their mouths together, all warm and wet, his touch making gee instinctively wrap his arms around his shoulders. he pulls him in for more, letting his mouth go slack so bert can push his tongue right in - which he does.

he feels the mattress dip where frank's climbed in to join them, and he twists out of bert's grip just enough to pull him in, too.

"mmm..." gee moans as frank brings their mouths together again, and bert bites along his neck.

his whole body is buzzing, feeling overwhelmed with the warm, gentle touches of his boyfriends' hands, their kisses, the way they hold him. frank pulls away, moving to kiss his way down gee's body, enjoying taking his time around his hips and thighs - frank's favorite places to kiss. he whines when bert grinds on his thigh.

"how do you want it?" bert asks, as if he doesn't already know. he wants to hear him say it.

"mmmh, i... _ah-"_ gerard gasps suddenly when frank's mouth is on his cock, licking him from base to tip.

"lemme hear you say it, gee."

he whimpers, his heart kicking rapidly as frank teases his slit with the tip of his tongue, before pulling away. bert sits up, and frank hands him a bottle of lube.

"i... want both of you..."

"mm-hmm. how do you want us?" he teases, pouring some lube onto his fingers.

gee hiccups softly, trying to keep his composure, or what little is left of it. "from both sides."

bert grins, clearly ready to make that happen. frank moves up the bed so he's sitting beside gee, then pulls gerard's legs apart so he's fully exposed to bert.

"go ahead, open him up," he encourages, "nice and slow, right?"

"y-yeah..."

gerard's still in awe of what's happening, even as bert traces one wet finger around his tight hole. frank strokes gerard's hair, calming him enough for bert to slowly push his finger in, past the ring of tight muscle.

"relax, angel," frank coos at him, petting his hair adoringly, "just let bert get you ready."

he's pumping that finger in and out now, his free hand stroking gerard's soft thigh. "love this little hole... but we know it's not so little, right gee?"

gerard blushes feverishly.

"stop teasing him..." frank chastises, "he just wants some attention."

gee spreads his legs further, allowing bert deeper access, and he quickly slides in a second finger. gee tries to stifle a moan as he scissors his fingers and stretches him.

clearly, frank doesn't approve of this. "let's hear you, baby boy. show bert how good he's making you feel."

he's nearly shaking, and frank moves one hand to play with his small pert nipples. he moans aloud when bert rubs a good spot, and then a third finger is nudging at his entrance.

"more?"

gerard nods quickly, his sweaty hair flopping against his forehead. frank takes one of his nipples into his mouth at the same time bert pushes in that third finger, and holy fuck gerard's body feels like it's vibrating.

"ah, bert-"

his boyfriend flashes him another wolfish grin, fucking him on three fingers like it's nothing. he hopes bert doesn't notice when his hips twitch, or when his swollen cock leaks a little onto his tummy - but he does.

"look at our boy, he's so needy."

frank hums, looking down at gee's situation and smirking. "poor baby. you better hurry up."

gerard can feel frank's erection pressed to his hip, and he can only imagine how impatient bert is getting. "i-i'm ready, i promise."

frank glances at bert. "is he?"

he bites his lip, looking down at how stretched gerard's hole is right now. "fuck yeah, he's ready."

he slowly slides his fingers out, trying not to cause gee any discomfort. gerard blinks, and suddenly bert's coating his cock with lube.

"you still want it like that, babe?" frank asks. it's not pressuring, or forceful - just a gentle question. gerard knows they'd stop altogether if he asked them to.

he nods again. "yes. yes, please."

frank smiles. "turn over, then."

gee turns onto his belly, quickly situating himself on all fours so that frank can get in front. in a moment, he's presented with frank's thick, leaking cock in his face. there's a glistening drip of precum streaking down his shaft and gee licks it up without hesitation.

"ah- fuck," frank hisses, his cock throbbing at the sudden contact.

he feels bert's strong hands on his ass, pushing his cheeks apart, and then a warm, wet feeling between them. gerard takes the tip of frank's cock into his mouth, whining as bert starts pushing in.

"so well behaved," bert praises, pushing past his pink rim and stretching him around his cock.

gerard trembles hard, even with frank lovingly petting his hair as he bobs his head. he's so wound up, he doesn't think he's ever felt so needy in his life. gee pushes back on bert impatiently.

"god, you're beautiful," he groans, giving him what he wants and filling him up faster.

gee hears frank moan from above, and it makes him feel wonderful. he loves it; the confirmation that he's good, good enough for both of them.

he's so full and tight around bert, and frank's moving his hips in time with gee's head, making sure he takes every inch of his cock.

gerard cries softly when bert starts rolling his hips into him, giving slow, deep thrusts. he can feel his own cock hanging heavily between his thighs, undoubtedly leaking a mess onto the sheets below him, but he can't take his focus off of frank - then bert - then frank again. it's so much.

"how's this, gee?" bert asks, and all he can do is moan around the cock in his mouth.

frank sucks in a breath quickly, "fuck... you're so good, keep doing that."

gerard obeys, wanting nothing more than to make his two lovers happy. he eventually finds a good rhythm pushing back on bert, who thrusts him forward onto frank's cock. once that rhythm is found, it's only mounting pleasure from there, and the soft moans and grunts from the two of them make it even hotter.

gerard hopes he looks cute, getting fucked from both ends; and as if bert heard him, he says, "you're so fucking cute... ah, so pretty. love your tight little ass."

his hand runs up gerard's back, stroking back down lovingly, while frank guides his head with his hand.

"love you so much, gee," frank says, just loud enough for him to hear.

god if gerard could speak right now... he can't even describe it. it's perfect and he feels so, so full, he's not sure how much longer he can take it. gerard just whines again, hollowing his cheeks around frank's shaft.

"a-ah... you're doing so well, baby," he groans, trying to hide how close he is to cumming. gerard doesn't care though, he just preens under the praise he's getting. it makes him feel so loved.

bert's thrusts slowly become more erratic, his fingers digging into gerard's soft hips as he fucks him harder. gee scrapes his teeth over a large vein, feeling frank shudder and spurt precum onto his tongue.

"fuck!" he gives a hard, loving tug on gee's hair, rocking his hips faster so that soon he's fucking gerard's mouth. he can taste frank's precum, his cock hitting his throat over and over, but gerard knows it'll be worth it. "gee... gee, i'm close-"

he knows, he can feel it, just a little more...

in another moment frank's bucking his hips, moaning as he cums hard in gee's mouth. gee works hard to swallow but gags and some dribbles over his lips and onto frank's cock.

bert groans at the sight, his speed picking up again. he tugs gerard back onto his cock, frank's softening member sliding out of his mouth.

"bert..." he gasps, his voice raw and wet.

it's hard and fast, each thrust likely bruising the backs of his thighs. gerard cries aloud when bert hits his sweet spot, and he finds himself moaning like a whore now that he can speak.

"ah! ah, fuck, please... please, right there!"

frank moves close to him again, quickly taking his mouth in a kiss. it's difficult but frank holds him in place as he slides his tongue into his mouth. it's so warm and fucking amazing, gerard feels like he might explode.

"god, gee, i'm--" bert gasps, "fuck, can i cum inside?"

"please! please, please..." he wants that more than anything right now.

bert thrusts twice, maybe three more times, before bowing into gerard and moaning loud as he cums. he fucks gerard through his climax, his breath hot and heavy on the back of his neck. the feeling of bert finishing inside him while frank holds him is something he'll remember for a long time.

"c'mere, angel," frank says, wrapping his hand around gee's neglected cock. he keens, bucking his hips into frank's fist as he pumps him quickly. "come on, you've been so good."

gerard's almost embarrassed at how fast it happens - only a few more strokes before he's crying softly and cumming all over frank's hand.

"good boy, there you go..." frank praises, milking him for all he's got till he's shaking and oversensitive. he stays like that for a moment till bert gently pulls out, just to lean over and kiss his neck.

he's never felt so spent in his life. he's a mess, covered in sweat and cum but he's sure his lovers are too.

"come lie down," bert purrs, and he complies quickly.

frank wipes his hand off on the messy sheets, before joining them. "you alright?"

"better than that."

bert giggles and hugs him tight, while frank leans in for another kiss on the lips. gerard thinks he could get used to this.

frank then leans over gee to kiss bert, who's flushed and sweaty and looks beyond pleased with himself. he grins, "look how cute he is."

gee blushes and tries to hide his face in the pillows, but frank only laughs and turns him over. he snuggles him in his arms, while bert curls up with him from behind, all of them too tired to clean up just yet. gee's body is sore but he guesses that's just a side effect of being loved so much.

yeah. gerard could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> up past 12:00am,, the need to write frerbert iz high
> 
> frendship ended w reality, frerbert is my only frend


End file.
